HARD DAYS
by AliAddie
Summary: IT TAKES PLACE IN THE 4X14 OF PRIVATE PRACTICE.  IT'S AN ADDEK STORY. AND IT'S A MIX OF REALITY AND FANTASY :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the first chapter of 2 that i've written after the episode "Home again" 4x14. It's a mix of reality and fantasy.

I hope you like it.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER, I ONLY INVENTED SARAH FORBES-MONTGOMERY. **

Thanks BadassGenius.. my wonderful betareader!

* * *

**HARD DAYS**

MONDAY Seattle

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Derek. I'm here for a consult."

"So how are you?"

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll go to L.A. for Bizzy's wedding, yeah, you understood well, her wedding. with Susan. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah, her assistant"

"Not only. In any case you shouldn't know it."

"Well, I'm happy to see you here."

"Doctor Grey, I asked you the exams 10 minutes ago."

"I just.."

"I don't care. I want to read it now"

After the surgery

"Richard I tried my best, but the metastasis have expanded too much."

"So, you can't do anything?"

"I suggest not to do anything, but there's an experimental thing that we could do."

"Let's inform the parents"

"Ok"

Meredith, who broke up with Derek almost one years ago, asked him "So, she's Addison's sister.. I didn't know she had a sister."

"Yes, she's the youngest. She's funny"

"Oh, well I've to go"

"So, you live in a trailer?" she asked to her former brother in law.

"Addison told you?"

"Nancy, I met her in NY"

"She's a gossip girl."

"Yeah, I know. In any case, why did you leave my sister?"

"Sarah, I've to go"

"Ok, but I'm going to LA the day after tomorrow, or maybe the day after if my patient will do the second surgery. Why don't you come with me? I've a private plane for me"

"I'm not going to fall in love with your sister again. He cheated on me with Mark, and now she has her own life and I've mine"

"Wrong. Having sex with Mark is like a ritual, everyone does it. Second thing, you don't have a life, and neither has Addison. Oh yes, Bizzy told me she's dating with Sam. But, I don't think it will last."

"Oh, Sam."

"You're jealous"

His face got suddenly red.

"In any case I won't came to LA. "

"Ok, but you're jealous"

"My mother is strange."

"Yes" Mark replied.

"Hey Mark, how are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine. Sorry but now I've to go"

* * *

TUESDAY Seattle

"Morning Sarah, how are things going on?" Derek asked to his former sister in law, who was trying to save a 16years old life with a laparoscopic new way.

"Well, very well. I didn't think it could work. But it working good"

"Wasn't today the wedding?"

Meredith, who was working with Sarah, was listening curiously and thought _who's going to marry? Addison?_

"Yes, but patients come first"

"Well, Bizzy will kill you"

"Probably"

"Grey, now come here, don't move yourself for any reason and keep it"

Doctor Forbes-Montgomery was performing an excellent surgery, but something went wrong.

Meredith wanted to move herself, thinking she was doing a good thing but she actually killed the patient.

"Start the massage. Grey get out. Ok guys lets open her."

She tried her best, but the girl died.

"Richard, it was going to succeed. She moved, thinking that she was doing the right thing and she killed her. I'm not going to tell her parents that it was working"

"Ok I'll do it"

"Doctor Grey"

"Yes Doctor Montgomery?"

"You killed her. And this experimental surgery was working. It could become a progress for the medicine."

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't tell me. Bye"

She was going out with Derek who wanted to have dinner with her.

"You saw her, Derek."

"Yes, I don't really know what she wanted to do"

Sarah telephone rang.

"Hey Addie, how was the Wedding?"

"Hey calm down. What happened?"

"What" tears started streaming down her face.

"How, no, no, no, no Addison, it's not true. Bizzy, no, no, no"

Derek saw the scene and got scared.

"Ok, I'm coming tonight"

"Oh, you're right. See you tomorrow in New Heavens"

"Bizzy," she sighed "Bizzy died"

"Sarah I'm sorry, really. But how did it happen?"

"I don't understand, heart attack. I'm going to the airport, I'm going to New Heavens."

"You can't go alone. And I know Addison, she'll be destroyed"

"Ok"

* * *

WEDNESDAY New Heavens

"Archer, you're already drunk. It 9 am" Sarah exclaimed.

"Dead Mother"

"Ok, do whatever you want. Have you seen the Captain?"

"He's outside with Derek. Why is he here?"

"I was in Seattle and he was with me when Addison called me."

"Ok, do you want some gin?"

"Yes, please"

The Captain got into the living room and announced "Hey, Addison is here"

Sarah said "Addie, how it's…"

"Hey Sarah, don't worry." Addison whispered, hugging her little sister.

"Addison." Archer said hugging her, then he turned trough the bare "Bizzy"

Derek reached them "Hey Addie. I'm sorry for Bizzy"

"Thanks Derek. What are you doing here? And why are you still alive? Archer is also drunk. He probably will kill you." she laughed.

"I was in Seattle, you know. And he came with me because I was destroyed. But I'm a Forbes-Montgomery and I can't show my emotions now. Bizzy's friends are coming in the afternoon"

"Ok, let's go inside"

Bizzy's friends and relatives came.

Sarah and Archer were drinking Gin. Lot of Gin. To honour Bizzy. They said.

Someone knocked on the door.

Sarah went to open the door.

There were Sam, Naomi, Amelia and other persons she didn't know.

"Oh, you guys. Thanks for coming. I'm Sarah Montgomery. I think you are Addison's workmates."

Cooper whispered to Sam "I didn't know Addison had also a sister"

"Oh, take a seat wherever you want. Drink whatever you want. And if you want to eat, just ask to the servants whatever you want"

She really looked like Bizzy. Blonde. Elegant. And beautiful.

Sam asked "Where's Addison?"

Archer replied "Upstairs, with.."

Sarah interrupted her brother "She's busy now."

"Oh, I just wanted to let her know we're here"

"She's busy now. Please take a seat and drink something"

She had the same character too.

UPSTAIRS – Addison's bed room

She was hugging Derek, crying.

"Thanks for being here, Derek. I can't show my emotions. Sarah's right. But here, with you. I can. I feel safe"

"Don't worry Addie. I'm here for you."

"Thanks. And Derek... nobody knows that Bizzy killed herself. She wouldn't want people to know. I don't know if I'll tell Sarah, Archer or the Captain..."

"Sure, honey. Do what you want. And now try to calm down."

"Derek, thanks for being here. I love you"

"Me too."

"Don't tell Sam we're in love again. I tried to tell him for a month. But he avoided me. Then Bizzy came. Derek if I had saved Susan's life... now she'd have been alive. Derek, I feel guilty."

"You aren't. It was an hard surgery. Also Susan knew she was going to die."

"I know. But..."

"No but. She decided to kill herself because she wanted to. She was Bizzy. You know, nobody can make her change her idea."

"Yes. You know, she told me that she loved me"

"You told me. Before…"

"Now, I need to dress up and go downstairs. But before, kiss me again. And nice act with Sarah"

"She's so curious!"

"Probably she, in other circumstance, would have got it. But she's devastated. Bizzy was her reference point."

"I know. Ok, I'll wait for you downstairs"

Derek went downstairs and saw his sister.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I was with Sarah, she was in Seattle. I came here with her, she was devastated."

"I can see. She's drinking lot of Gin."

"It's THEIR way to face with things"

"Yes, how's Addison?"

"She's fine. Or, she's shattered but she doesn't want to show it"

"So, you guys have fallen in love once again. I'm happy about it"

"So Addison told you"

"I was joking.. You are together, again? And what about Sam? And Meredith?"

"I walked on Meredith one year ago, mum didn't tell you? And Addison is trying to leave him, but she haven't succeeded it."

"Oh, he's really in love with her. But she has never felt the same"

"Amy, don't tell it anyone. Ok?"

"Yes!"

"Hey guys" Derek said.

Naomi and Sam greeted him.

Sam was a little bit upset about his presence there.

Addison also went downstairs. She saw her workmates and friends, and just said "Thanks for coming"

Sam tried to talk to her, but she avoided him and went near her sister. She was alone near the window.

"Hey Sassy"

"Addie"

"How are you?"

"I'm sad"

"I know it's hard, but you should stop drinking"

"I know, but if I don't drink I'll show my emotions, and Bizzy doesn't want us, Forbes-Montgomery, to show our emotions. Look at you, you're perfect."

"I've cried for more than an hour. Why don't we go upstairs. As when we were little"

"No, I've to stay here."

"Ok. But stop drinking"

"Guys, I'll go sleeping." The Captain mumbled.

"We're going too." Amelia agreed "We booked an hotel"

"No, you're going to stay here. It's a big home" Archer suggested.

"Oh, ok"

Addison was alone in the kitchen, drinking a red wine glass.

"Hey, we should talk"

"Sam, there's nothing to talk. I left you and you have to face with it"

"You're with Derek?"

"It's none of your business"

"Ok, but I'll leave. It was a mistake to come here."

"Probably."

"See you soon Addison"

Addison's bed room

"Hey, honey. Come here. It was a long night. But you need to rest tonight"

"Yes, I talked to Sam. We don't need to hide ourselves anymore"

"I'm happy, honey"

"And I told Bizzy, about us. She was happy. I love you Derek"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT.

REVIEWSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second and the left chapter of this story. i hope you like it and that you liked the first one.

**I don't own anything except for Sarah character! **

**reviewss**

**ohh and thank again BadassGenius, my betareader :)**

**and i suggest you to listen to "how to save a life" reading the "Friday" ;).. maybe the refrain ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Morning guys."

"Morning"

"Kitten I need to talk to you" the Captain said.

"Ok"

"Bizzy left written that you have to hold a speech for her."

"Oh."

"I know it will be hard, but you're strong enough"

"I'll try"

Derek asked "Where is Sarah?"

"She is probably still sleeping" Naomi replied, unsure.

"If I know Sarah, she doesn't sleep so long. I'm going to seek her." Amelia said.

Amelia knocked on Sarah's door.

"Sarah, are you awake?"

She found Sarah sitting on a chair in front of the mirror.

"Hey, Amy"

"How are you?"

"I'm empty"

"I understand your feelings."

"I know." She stared into space.

"It's hard, but you need to eat something and go out"

"I'm not going to eat."

"Take a coffee"

"No, thanks"

"What are you worried about now?"

"I don't know which necklace I should wear."

"Oh,"

"I like this one. But Bizzy has always preferred the other one."

"Oh, what if you chose a third one?"

"You're a genius"

"Are you coming downstairs alone?"

"Yes."

Addison got into the room "Oh, Amelia. You're here. Can I talk to Sarah alone?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Sarah, are you ready?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, can I help you?"

"No. I'm coming downstairs in a minute"

"Ok"

The Montgomerys were ready to go. Addison and Sarah wore fur. They were very chic to honour their mother.

CHURCH

The priest said "Now, Her daughter wants to have a speech"

Addison hesitated, Derek shook her hands and she went to the pulpit. She made a wonderful speech. It was hard. But the support of Derek made her succeed. How Bizzy would have wanted.

Sarah stared into space. She looked destroyed.

HOME

Friends and relatives joined the Montgomerys' home.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Addison asked, concerned.

"I'm going to Bizzy"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'd like to be alone"

"Ok."

Sarah got into the room where Bizzy's black coffin was.

"Mum, yes I want to call you mum. You have never allowed me to do it. My first word was Bizzy. I need you. You cannot just die." she started wiping, in a desperate way. She hyperventilated.

Archer got into the room.

"Hey hey, Sarah. Come here" he strongly hugged his sister. "Calm down"

"Archer, I, I miss her. She died, Bizzy died.. I can't, she's my mother, Bizzy"

"Hey," he tried to calm her sister down. He hugged her more strongly than before "Now, breath. You need to breath"

"She died" she cried, little bit calmer than before "Archy, she died. I want to hug her" she furiously tried to hug her mother, but Archer kept her strongly.

"Why don't we go upstairs?"

"No I don't want to let her alone"

"Ok, but I'll be here. With you"

"Ok, thanks"

LIVING ROOM

"Hey Amy have you seen Addison?"

"She went upstairs looking for Sarah"

"Thanks"

UPSTAIRS

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"Susan. I don't know where to put her."

"Oh, what if you put her near Bizzy?"

"I've already thought it. But no one has to know it.."

"Sure"

"Have you seen Sarah?"

"No, honey"

"Ok, let's go downstairs. But I need a strong hug"

"Sure" he strongly hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

Everyone left the home. Addison's friends would have left the day after. But they were already sleeping.

Addison was worried about her siblings. She thought _probably they are fucking drunk now_. She went inside Bizzy's coffin room.

She found her siblings sitting on the floor. Sarah had all the make-up smudged. They were laughing.

"Hey, you, what are you doing here? I was looking for you."

"I wanted to stay here, I'm tired of people" Sarah replied.

"You're right. I've an idea. Wait here for me"

After 10 minutes Addison came back with a big box of ice-cream, marshmallow and cookies.

"When is the last time you ate, Sarah? You're slimmer"

"Well, you called me on Tuesday, I hadn't eaten yet, and I hadn't had lunch that day. So more than 3 days"

Archer approved "Well, ice-cream, cookies and marshmallow. The best mix ever"

"Why were you laughing?"

"Do you remember when we had that party here? And Bizzy came back one day before? She found Naomi vomiting on her Persian carpet!"

"Yeah, it was funny. But I didn't see that scene. Why?"

"You were with Derek in the outbuilding"

"Oh, yes"

"She would be happy to know that you're again with Derek"

"Who-?"

"Do you think your sister is stupid?"

"No, but-"

"I see how he looks at you, and how you look at him"

The three of them spent the night on the floor, together. Laughing.

* * *

**FRIDAY – Cemetery**

It was one of the coldest winter in New Heaven.

"Bizzy has always preferred winter." Sarah said with a devastated stare.

"Yes." Addison replied, trying to hold her sister's hand. She knew that Sarah was different. She knew how to hide emotions, she had spent lots of time with Bizzy. But this time she couldn't hide it. She just didn't cry in front of other people, but she looked devastated.

When the priest pronounced "May she rest in pace" and Bizzy's coffin was going down into the pit, the Montgomerys showed their emotions for the first time.

Sarah started crying like a crazy. Archer cried. The Captain sobbed. Addison felt the need to be hugged, she went next to Derek and started crying on his shoulder.

HOME

Once they came back home, Sarah was in the kitchen drinking Gin.

Amelia went there.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Do you want some Gin?"

"No thanks. I don't want to tell you what you should do, but maybe you should stop drinking"

"I know, but if I don't drink I don't know what to do. Maybe in your family people are normal and they cry, but in mine... in my family, we drink."

"Oh"

"I miss Bizzy"

"It's normal"

"Oh, I just don't know what to do now."

"I'm sorry for you. Anything you need, just tell me."

"Have you seen Archer?"

"He went outside"

"Thanks"

She wore a coat and got out.

"It's cold outside"

"I know, but I'm drinking and it makes me warm"

"Give me some scotch"

"Sure. So... Bizzy died"

"Yes."

"Do you know how?"

"Not exactly, aneurysm?"

"Maybe"

"Our mum died and we don't know how... it sucks"

"She wasn't our mum, she was Bizzy"

"True"

In the meanwhile Addison reached them.

"Hey you... what are you doing here?"

"Thinking"

Addison sat near them.

"How did Bizzy die?"

"Oh, ok. I'll say. She… She killed her self."

"What?"

"Yes, with pills"

"Oh" Archer said

"It's all my fault... if I had gone there, I would have spent the night with her and she wouldn't have died" Sarah cried

"No, no Sarah. She wanted to stay alone."

"Oh, well I'm going inside"

SARAH'S BEDROOM

She sat on the bed, looking at the bottle of pills on the bedside.

She was thinking to do the same thing that Bizzy did.

She ate one, then another one. But when she had to take the third pill, she ran into the bathroom and vomited the pills.

Amelia was worried about Sarah and got into the room, she saw Sarah vomiting destroyed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to kill myself. But then I gave up. I'm not weak. I'm strong. I'm not going to do it."

"I'll call Addison"

"No, please. Don't do it."

"Ok, but I'll stay with you tonight."

"Oh yes. Please."

ADDISON'S BED ROOM

Addison said "Derek, please don't die. Not before than me. Please."

"Honey, don't think about it now."

"If you die before than me, I'll kill you" she said laughing

"Ok, honey."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Addison voice-over : It was an hard week. Well Bizzy, now I can tell you I LOVE YOU MUM.

* * *

**i hope you liked it. **

THURSDAY New Heavens


End file.
